Raindrops
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Aruthur and Eames before going to a job.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(A/N) I know I haven't updated lately, so sorry *bows*, college and work have kept me really busy. Anyway this has been chilling in the doc manager. Enjoy my very short fluffy one shot. lol...

* * *

><p>The soft sound of rustling and gentle movement pulled Arthur from his light sleep. He had never been one to dream heavily, even from a young age, the slightest noise woke him. Laying still for a breath he tried to decide just what had woken him. Beside him the bed dipped, he let his body shift with the incline and turned his head to finally look. Sitting at the edge of the bed, bare and beautiful, was Eames, hunched over slightly and moving something with his hands. Arthur didn't move, only glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand, it was a little after 4 in the morning. Just beyond the bed, just beyond Eames was the window that let most of the light into the room. They hadn't bothered to close the curtains, Arthur liked to rise with the sun, and obliged to close the curtains when he got up. Outside though, the sky spoke of no sunrise, only shadowed clouds, turning darker and darker, he supposed the weather was going to turn for the worst. Letting his eyes drift away from the window he finally allowed himself to recognize that Eames didn't seem intent on returning to the warm sheets.<p>

"Eames," he whispered.

The man's hands stilled a moment and he watched as the forager's shadowed back twisted elegantly to acknowledge him, "Yes darling?"

"Something wrong?"

Eames was quiet, but Arthur didn't miss how the man's hands went back to lavishing over whatever he was holding. He could barely make out what it was, something flat and round, a poker chip; Eames's totem. It wasn't like Eames to hold back from speaking his mind, always the one to share his thoughts and feelings readily. Arthur watched as the forager took a deep breath, cheat expanding in the darkness, before collapsing into a soft sigh.

"No, just making sure we're not dreaming."

Arthur drew his eyebrows together and slid his hand out from under the sheets to touch Eames's arm, "Of course we're not dreaming. We have to be back in the states for a job soon... come to bed"

"Yes, how forgetful of me."

Eames replaced his totem back on the nightstand and lifted the sheets to join the point man. Arthur made a noise as cold air rolled in over his less then covered body and sapped his warmth. Eames only chuckled and slid close to Arthur, pulling the lithe man over and letting the sheets fall back against their bodies in a soft caress. Arthur could hear how Eames' heart lingered on a quickened pace, it sparked is curiosity, what had Eames been dreaming off that scared him so much he had to turn to his totem? Was his perception of reality so skewed that sleep made the man edgy? The point man didn't think on his worries long as Eames kissed his forehead and finally relaxed into the bed. Arthur watched his partner for awhile, his eyes had already adjusted to the low light, he could see the dark stubble that Eames always had, the blotches on his shoulder that were actually carefully designed tattoos. Everything about Eames was laid back, even his wardrobe, always showing up to a job with no tie and his shirt half buttoned. Arthur hummed quietly at the the thought of Eames strutting around like the best forager there ever was and looking no better then a car salesmen. Closing his eyes he scooted further against the warm body currently holding him till he finally fell asleep.

The loud buzzer of the alarm woke Eames, he was used to it, but it was different this time, there was still a body snuggled into his chest and the sheets still around them. Groaning he squeezed Arthur to him and the man stirred. Rolling over onto his back Eames dragged the point man on top of him. Arthur made a noise and yawned loudly before rubbing at his eyes and blinking the sleep away. Humming, Eames watched as Arthur came back to reality and rested his chin on his sternum, giving Eames a questioning look.

"Good morning, love," Eames whispered.

Arthur yawned again, "I'm still in bed, how-" he hazel eyes caught the sight of rain pelting against the window and blurring the city. "oh."

"Yes, the weather seems to have given you some extra beauty sleep. Although," Eames paused to run a hand through Arthur's rumpled hair, "it's not like you need it."

Narrowing his eyes Arthur let the compliment slide and closed his eyes, he wasn't used to sleeping in, it was like- "Ahhh," he moaned.

Eames had pressed the palms of his hands into Arthur's sides before sliding them down his body to grip his behind and grind their bodies together. The noise made the forager hum in approval. He loved to see Arthur break away from his usually composed face and show some emotion. Gripping his lover's bottom a little tighter he scooted the man a few inches up so he could kiss the mouth that was making such delicious noises. Arthur wasn't sure if he liked how his morning was going so far, but he melted into the kiss Eames was initiating. Stubble caressed at his chin and he noted in the back of his head to tell Eames to shave before they met up with the rest of the team, he could at least look presentable when they met their employer. Pulling away to catch his breath, Arthur used his arms to prop himself up, he felt goose flesh rise up on his skin as his upper body was exposed to the air.

"Eames," he whispered.

The man below him raised an eyebrow, "Yes my pet?"

"We have to pack, check out is at 11."

"Oh Arthur, must you ruin such a wonderful moment!"

Arthur felt his lips tug up into a smile as he watched Eames give a dramatic huff and cross his arms, the man was certainly a character when he wanted to be. Arthur shifted their hips slightly before he sat up and exposed their bodies to the room's air. Eames whined softly before halfheartedly tugging at Arthur's hand to lay back down. Smirking, Arthur merely remained where he was at, letting his eyes linger over the man's skin. The forager was much tanner than him, all that time over in Mombasa he guessed, while he seemed so pale in comparison. Eames whined again, Arthur had gone silent and introspective it seemed, gripping the point man's hips, he bounced slightly to get the others attention. It worked of course. Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow and lightly touched the hands gripping his narrow waist.

"It's 9:40 Eames, no playing right now. We need to get showered, dressed, packed and out of this hotel."

"But why? Who needs a shower when it's raining cats and dogs out there?"

Chuckling lightly, Arthur rubbed his lover's hands affectionately before throwing the the covers back and removing himself from the bed.

"Arthur, darling, if you weren't so bloody amazing, I think I would have left you by now!"

"Yes Eames, that sounds well and good, now get up and come take a shower."

Eames purred at the thought of Arthur hot and wet, "Coming right away, love!"


End file.
